Mike and Zoey's Erotic Dream
by Hellflores
Summary: Take place after Season 4, Mike and Zoey were in their own individual rooms, after having a nice movie date together. But once they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, they soon started to dream of one another... in their own erotic way. This will be a 2 chapter fic, featuring Mike and Zoey's wet dream in each chapter. Rated M for Sexual Contact
1. Zoey's Erotic Dream

**This idea was thought up by my best friend and Brother at heart, Cody Lakes. When he told me about it, I was very interested about it and decided to do it. Anyway, this fic is about both Mike and Zoey having an erotic dream about each other... but you'll be in for a surprise. Takes place after Season 4 and will have two separate chapters. We're starting it off with Zoey.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

It was almost a year after Season 4 of Total Drama, after the season was over, Chris was arrested for multiple crimes of the island being sold as a dumping ground for toxic waste. After that, the 2nd gen contestants returned to their normal life... however their life will be different now that they survived their first season with Chris, Chef and Camp Wawanakwa. Ever since the season, Mike and Zoey both started dating and they couldn't be happier than ever before. The two would sometimes either hang out at either Mike's or Zoey's house, go out on a lunch date, watch a movie together or with their friends, but sometimes, they most likely enjoy just being with each other, doing nothing but being next to each other, enjoying their company.

On a windy May evening, Mike and Zoey were walking to Zoey's house after having an amazing movie date. Mike held Zoey's close to him, keeping her warm from windy night. "You doing alright, Zoey?" Mike asked his red haired sweetheart as she replied with a small nod. 'Yeah, I'm okay... since you're here.' Mike chuckled while his face blushed a bit as Zoey giggled at her boyfriend's nervousness towards her small affection for the boy. Son enough, the two made it to Zoey's house, "Well, here we are." Mike let her go and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Zoey. Bye." Mike said his goodbye and was about to walk off until Zoey quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, Mike." Mike looked concern as he turned around and looked at Zoey, 'Is something wrong?' Zoey didn't say anything but only did what she wanted to do for a long time. In a flash, Zoey held Mike's face gently as she got close and soon... pressed her lips against Mike's dark tan lips. Mike at first, look absolutely shocked as his face blushed hard, turning his whole face as red as a tomato. Zoey blushed as well but didn't care because she was too focused on giving Mike a kiss on the lip. Zoey soon separated her lips from Mike's, who looked stunned very deeply. 'Z-Zoey...' Mike stuttered as Zoey sighed and said, "S-Sorry... I just couldn't hold it in... I always wanted to kiss you and... I couldn't wait any longer." Zoey looked very embarrassed until Mike soon got close to her, slowly tilting her head up so their face can see one another as Mike then kissed Zoey back, making her look with a wide eye shock expression.

Mike stopped their kiss shortly and soon said, "I wish I did that earlier too, Zoey." Zoey giggled and soon hugged Mike tightly, 'You better get going, Mike. I'll see you tomorrow.' Mike nodded but soon hugged her back and said, "Goodnight, Zoey... I love you." Zoey smiled softly and said, 'I love you too, Mike.' Once then, they separated from their hug as Mike soon walked away and headed to his house. Zoey slowly waved goodbye as she opened the door and slowly sighed. 'That... was... INCREDIBLE!' Zoey smiled very brightly as she headed to her bedroom.

Soon it was close to 10 pm, Zoey was brushing her hair while wearing she light pink Pajama top and her lavender bottom as she soon sighed, "Mike and I finally shared a kiss... and it was just magical." Zoey sighed once again as she finished brushing her hair and soon walked to her bed and laid down. She then got under the covers and turned off the lights. Zoey looked up at her ceiling as she soon said to herself, "Mike has been the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Sure, his alters can be annoying at some point... but... it doesn't matter to me. Mike is the most sweetest, kindest, most amazing guy I have ever met in my life. He's sweet, caring, always treats me like a queen, always makes sure I'm safe, he does anything just to make me happy... but... also... he can sometimes be hot in some way." Zoey soon felt a blush a appearing as she remembers their one date at the beach, Zoey looked at Mike, shirtless and wearing his green trunks, all wet from the ocean water... it would make her pass out in affection. "Hehehehe… what a hunk he is." Zoey soon fell asleep, with a happy yet affectionate smile on her face.

Soon... Zoey woke up, she looked at her surrounding, noticing that it was completely dark. "Huh? Where am I?" Zoey soon looked around, seeing nothing but blackness... but it soon started to disappear. "Oh thank goodness." Zoey sighed in relief until she looked up and saw something that would make her have a massive nose blood. "What the?!" In Zoey's sight was, 5 Mikes, all nude, exposing their strong tone chest, their ripped 8 packed abdominals while they all looked at Zoey with a arousing grin on their faces. 'Hello Zoey.' All five Mike said while Zoey looked absolutely shocked yet very aroused to see five Mike, all nuded and either standing by, siting on or laying on a beautiful Greek bed. Zoey soon shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "This can't be real." Zoey soon looked up and still saw the five naked Mike as she was even more shocked to see it was real. "WOW... This... this is real?" Soon one of the Mike walked up and slowly held her hand.

"Come with us, Zoey. Let us show you a wonderful and excited time tonight." Zoey was having doubts but her hot feelings for Mike were beating them away. 'Okay then! But... you all won't hurt me, right?' All five Mike shook their heads as the one who was next to Zoey said, "We wouldn't do such a thing. We are here to pleasure you, my beautiful goddess." Mike kissed her hand as she looked very nervous but soon said, 'Well... okay then, I believe you all.' Soon enough, Zoey walked to the Greek bed as all five Mike stood up and soon grabbed their cocks, that was only 5 inches as they started stroking them slowly. 'Okay then... here we go!' Zoey soon started removing all of her clothes, getting all five Mike excited as she removed her red tank top, her olive color khaki pants, her sandal heels, her red lacy bra and panties and even her pig tails. Once then, all five Mike got a moment to see Zoey, who was fully nude, her hair was down to her shoulder, she had beautiful hips and legs, her breasts her 32 B-cupped sizes as she soon said, 'So... how do I look?' All five Mike give her the same respond, "Glorious!"

Zoey smiled a bit until noticed that all five Mike were all getting very excited as their cocks were now 10 inched inch long hard pieces of meat. "Wow... seems you're all excited, huh?" All five Mike nodded as they said, 'Shall we begin, Zoey?' Zoey giggled softly as she curled her finger and said, "Come here, please." Once then, all five Mikes walked up as they crowded Zoey as she soon started stroking two Mike's cocks. 'Oh yes!' One of them said as the other three stroked their cocks so they wouldn't get left out. "Wow! This feels.. so good." Zoey soon started licking and sucking on one of the Mike's cock while she soon started stroking another one with her free hand. 'Yes! Keep going, Zoey.' The Mike who was getting his Italian meat sucked pleaded as Zoey sucked him even more, sucking him harder and harder until she switched to a different one. "Mmmmm! This is pretty hot." Zoey admitted to herself as she suck and stroked all five Mike's cock, making them all moan and groan in pleasure.

Soon, they all switched, Zoey was laying on the Greek bed as she was stroking two Mike's cock, one of the Mike was licking and fingering her pussy while one of them was fucking Zoey's mouth gracefully as the fifth Mike was getting titty fucked Zoey's breasts. "Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled a hot moan as she stroked the two Mikes' cocks harder while the one Mike who was licking her started to finger her pussy hard. 'Your pussy taste so very sweet, Zoey.' Mike commented as he resumed licking her pussy while the Mike who was getting titty fucked said, 'My lord, your breasts feel wonderful, Zoey.' Zoey blushed deeply as she pushed off and said, "Thank you all... but please keep going! This is just amazing!" The Mike who was fucking her mouth got close and said, 'Yes, but things are about to get even more better for you, Zoey.' Mike then kissed her as he then resumed fucking her face passionately. "Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned in pleasure, loving every thing that is happening... but things were about to get even more hotter.

Soon, they all stopped while Zoey was laying on the Greek bed. "How is everything, Zoey?" All five Mike said as she replied with a sexually smile, 'Everything is just magnificent... but... you all said that things were about to get even hotter, right?' All five Mike nodded as two of them soon walked to the Greek bed, one laid in front of Zoey while the other laid behind her. "Hmm?" Zoey looked a bit confused but she had a thought that they were going to soon... plow her like no tomorrow. 'Are you ready, Zoey?' The Mike in front of her asked as she nodded and said, "Do whatever you want... just pleasure me, please." The two Mike soon nodded as they held up one of her legs. 'Relax... and enjoy our hard pleasure.' Soon both Mike pushed their hard erection into Zoey's ass and pussy, making her scream in pleasure yet in pain. The three Mike who were watches bit their lips and soon started stroking their cocks as the two Mike started thrusting Zoey, hard yet passionately. 'Oh my god, oh my god!' Zoey screamed as she gasp, moan, screamed and cried in pleasure, feeling both Mike fucking her ass and pussy. "How are we doing, Zoey?" Mike who was fucking her pussy asked as she looked at him and said while holding his face. 'You're both... doing... an incredible job!' She soon kissed his lips while the Mike behind her started kissing her neck and groping her breasts. "MmmmMMMMM!" Zoey and both Mike all moaned deeply while the other three kept stroking their cocks, all hoping they get a turn to fuck Zoey passionately.

The scene then changed once more, Zoey was now being fucked missionary style by one of the Mike while she was sucking on one of their cocks as the other three watches in delight. "Keep going, Zoey! Suck my hard cock, harder! Do what you want to!" The Mike who was getting sucked pleaded as Zoey stopped while stroking his cock as she said, 'I will, mister!' Zoey then resumed her sucking while the other Mike kept pounding her pussy hard, feeling her warm wet inner walls against his hard erection, making him grunt s he bit his lower lip. "Ohhhh! Fuck! You feel so fucking good, Zoey!" He soon lower down and started licking her breasts as he increased his pace, fucking Zoey even harder. 'MMMMM!' Zoey moaned hard and in pleasure while the other Mikes continued watching and stroking their cocks in pleasure.

They all switch places once more, this time, Zoey was riding one of Mike's cock as he was laying on the Greek bed, two of them were getting their cocks stroked by Zoey while the fourth one was pounding her ass from behind and the fifth one was pleasing Zoey by either licking and groping her breasts or was sucking her neck passionately. "OH MY GOD! YES!" Zoey screamed with so much pleasure as all Mikes said, 'Are you loving this, Zoey?" Zoey nodded while biting her tongue in pleasure as she screamed, "SO MUCH! SO VERY MUCH! OH GOD... I wish this would never end." Zoey soon stroked both Mike's cock and then started licking and sucking them both while the Mike behind her pound her ass even harder and the Mike laying down, grabbed her hips and started pounding her pussy like a mad man. "Mmmmmm! Ohhhhh Mikes!" Zoey gasped and moan in such pleasure while all five Mike grunted and groan in pleasure as well, enjoying pleasuring and being pleasured by Zoey.

Very soon, they all were getting close to explode so they all decided to finish this off with grand finale. One of the Mike was pounding Zoey's ass in reverse cowgirl style, the 2nd Mike was pounding her pussy hard while the 3rd and 4th Mikes were getting their cocks stroked by Zoey as the 5th Mike was fucking her mouth passionately. "Mmmmmmm!" Zoey moaned in absolute pleasure as all five Mike increased their paces, they fucked Zoey's pussy and ass harder an faster while the other Mike was fucking her mouth even harder. Zoey soon started stroking the other two Mikes' cocks even harder, all getting even close to climax. 'Zoey! We're about to cum soon!' Zoey stopped her sucking as she said in a lustful tone, "Then fuck me harder... go all out! Do it until you all cover me with your hot creamy cum!" Zoey resumed her sucking and her stroking as all five Mike went harder and harder, going all out with their pleasure. "Oh my god! Yes, yes yes! OH MY GOD!" Zoey screamed passionately in her head until it was time! 'HERE IT COMES!' Soon enough, all five Mike explode hard, spraying their hot man made cum all over Zoey! One came all over Zoey's face, two of them climaxed all over Zoey's breasts while the other two ejaculated hard, filling Zoey's ass and pussy with their hot cum. "OH YES!" Zoey screamed in absolute pleasure as the scene soon changed... to back to her bedroom.

"Oh yes!" Zoey screamed in her sleep as she is seen, groping her right breasts while she used her other hand to rub and finger herself. "Oh Mikes!" She soon exploded hard, covering her hand with her sweet liquid. "Ohhhh… Mike." Zoey slowly soon opened her eyes... as she realized she's in her room. "Huh?" Zoey sat up and noticed her hands were on her breasts and inside her pajama bottom. "Oh my!" Zoey removed her hands away as she soon stood up and turned on her lamp. She looked at herself in the mirror as she breath in and out, feeling exhausted while her head was sweating a little. "Was that... all a dream?" Zoey wiped her sweat away and looked at herself. "My god... do I really feel like that around Mike?" Zoey sighed in embarrassment until her mouth curved into a enjoyable grin. "But still... I have to say... all those Mikes did a wonderful job pleasuring me... hehehe... that was so fucking hot!" Zoey bit her lip while she blushed deeply as she soon headed back to sleep but not before removing her bottom and replaced it with a clean pink pajama bottom. She looked at the ceiling and said, "If I ever had that dream again... I hope they all do it again." Zoey giggled as she soon went back to sleep, enjoying what she just dreamed moments ago.

 **Done! Tell me, what do you all think? Was it hot? Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this one because I'll be doing one with Mike very soon. See you later, bye now :)**


	2. Mike's Erotic Dream

**Hello, everyone. I'm back with the 2nd chaoter to my MxZ Wet Dream fic. In the first chapter, you witness Zoey's ertoic dream of Mike but you didn't except it had 5 Mikes, hehehe. Anyway, this chapter will involes Mike's wet dream of Zoey and this takes place on the same day as the last chapter but in Mike's POV, enjoy :)**

It was just seconds after Mike and Zoey shared their first kissed after Mike walked Zoey home from their movie date. Mike walked away from Zoey's house and headed back home, but once she returned her house, Mike literally leaped with joy while chanting "YES!" over and over. "WE KISS! Woohoo, I finally had my first kiss with Zoey... and it was just perfect, woo!" Mike cheered like a young child who was eager to open Christmas presents on Christmas day as he ran back home.

It was now 10:00 pm, Mike was inside his room, changing into his yellow pajama pants and shirt while he was still smiling from his kiss. "I can't believe it she and I kiss... I never thought we would finally kiss this soon!" Mike soon overheard his alters inside his head, Chester was complaining about Mike being to young to kiss a girl, Svetlana and Manitoba were happy that Mike finally shared a kiss with Zoey but Vito was shouting at Mike, saying he needed a better girl than Zoey. "Vito, shut up! Zoey and I are happy that we're together, plus I don't care what you think of her. She is perfect." Mike sat down on his bed while talking about Zoey to himself and the alters.

"Zoey is one of a kind, she's beautiful, kind, a total sweetheart, has such a big caring heart, a beautiful and sweet personality, she always there when I need someone to hold and talk, she's understanding and respect me for who I am... but also, she can... be such a gorgeous and... hot woman." Mike's face soon blushed deeply as he had a flashback of their beach date, he noticed how beautiful and gorgeous she look with her green one piece... all wet and glowing in the sun, would make any guy just pass out. "Wow... what a woman she is." Mike soon laid on his bed and look at the ceiling, still thinking about Zoey and her gorgeous body. Mike slowly fell to sleep with a happy yet affectionate grin on his face, the one Zoey had just moment ago at her house.

Mike soon awoke inside an odd area, "Huh? Where am I?" Mike also noticed he couldn't hear any of his alters. "Svetlana? Manitoba? Chester, Vito? Hello!? What the heck is going on?" Suddenly, Mike heard laughter close by from a room with a blue glowing from a far. "Hmm? Someone there?" Mike decided to follow the sound of laughter as he soon entered the blue glowing room... to see a beautiful aqua blue green springs. "Whoa... a springs?" Mike quickly heard the laughter again, hearing it's a female voice but the laughter sounded familiar. Mike turned and noticed three females inside the springs, one was sitting down, the other was laying on the ground and the third one was inside the springs. "Excuse me, could you tell me-" Mike quickly stopped when he noticed something which soon made the boy blushed very badly, his eye widen in shock and surprise while his jaw drop down as he witness, three Zoey, all nude with their hair down, staring at the boy.

"Hello, Michael..." The trio of Zoey said, smiling at the boy with a sexual and erotic smile on their faces. Mike looked at each of the three Zoey, seeing their fully nude bodies, their 32 B-cupped size breasts, their beautiful things and hips and their shaven pink pussies. 'This isn't real! This has to be a dream!' Mike rubbed his eyes and even pinched his cheeks. 'Ow!' Mike look and nothing has changed, making him even more shocked and surprised but also nervous. One of the Zoey walked up to him and said, "Don't worry, Mike. Come on, relax and enjoy this moment with us." The other two soon walked up and slowly held his arms while rubbing them as well. "Yes, come and join us, Mike." Mike look very nervous but felt his own hormones kicking in.

"So... this is really happening, right?" The trio of Zoey nodded as Mike slowly took a breath in and said, "Alright then... I guess it wouldn't hurt." The Trio of Zoey cheered as they excitedly pulled Mike close to a ledge by the springs and made him sat down. 'Here, let's us help you get more comfortable.' One of the Zoey said as all three of them playfully removed Mike's clothes off, they removed his dark turquoise shirt, his white sweat shirt he keeps on just in case his shirt off torn off, his jeans and his shoes until he was only in his dark blue briefs. The Trio of Zoey soon noticed Mike's bulge was already getting excited, making one of them enter the springs as she soon removed it from his briefs, exposing his 10 inched long dark tan Italian meat. 'Oooh! Looks like someone is getting very happy already.' Mike chuckled a bit until the Zoey to his left turn his head to her and said, 'Shall me begin, handsome?' Mike nodded and said, "Yeah... let's do it." Soon enough, Mike started kissing one of the Zoey while the 2nd one began rubbing his tone chest and abs, making him moan while the Zoey in the springs started stroking and licking his cock hard.

"Mmmmm! Such a hard cock you got, Mikey." The Zoey in the springs said as she soon started sucking him softly. 'Mmmmm!' Mike moaned a gasped inside his kiss until the Zoey he was kissing pulled him closer as she deepen their kiss. Mike relaxed while he continued kissing Zoey passionately while the 2nd Zoey continued rubbing and even clawing his chest softly, "Mmmmmm! How does a skinny boy like yourself have such a strong and tone chest." Zoey 2 soon got close to Mike and started licking his lick slowly, making him shiver in pleasure while the third Zoey kept sucking his piece of meat, enjoying taking almost 3/4 of his cock in her hot mouth. "MmmmMMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned against his cock while Mike soon groped the breasts of the Zoey he was kissing, making her moan softly. "Ohhhh! Like my soft dough, big boy?" Mike nodded, 'Yeah... they feel very good...' Zoey smirked as she soon resume their kiss while the 2nd Zoey kept rubbing his chest and abs and kept softly sucking his neck.

Scene soon changed too all three Zoey, licking and sucking Mike's cock inside the springs while Mike lean back and watched them. "Yeah, keep going, Zoeys. Suck my big friend even more!" Mike's nervousness left after their fun began, leaving him with arousement and excitement. All three Zoey licked and sucked his cock harder while one of them was groping and fondling his ball sack, making him hiss and moan hard. 'Mmmmm! You like that, bog boy?' Mike nodded as all three soon stopped and said, 'Then you'll love this!' In a flash, all three Zoey pressed their soft and wet breasts together, making Mike grunt in pleasure as he was given a sexy triple titty fuck. All three Zoey rubbed their breasts hard against Mike's cock, making him gasp and groan in pleasure. "OH FUCK! HOLY SHIT!" The trio of Zoey smirked like sexy cats and said, 'Do you like that, Mike?' Mike only said, "I fucking love it, keep going, Zoey, please!" The trio nodded as they kept titty fucking him while two of them started kissing each other as the third one soon licked Mike's cock a bit. Mike felt like he was in heaven, but this was only going to get even hotter.

Soon enough, they stopped, the three Zoey moved away while Mike gasped and breath a bit, relief that they stopped since he was close to climaxing hard but upset that they stopped from giving him a hot show. "Why the sudden stop, ladies?" The trio soon nodded as they swam close to Mike and stood up as they said, 'Question... which one of us do you want to fuck first?' Mike quickly look surprised when they said the words 'fuck first'. "Come again?" The Zoey in the middle said, 'We ask, which one of us would you like to fuck first?' Mike only said, "But you're all the same person... I want to fuck you all but I have to pick one?" The trio only giggled and said, 'Don't worry, you will fuck all three of us... but again, who do you want to fuck first?' Mike only said, "Okay... I'll fuck you first." Mike pointed to the Zoey on the left, making her cheer while the other two whined a bit. "So... what position do we do?" Mike asked until the Zoey he picked sat on his lap and said, 'Cowgirl style, and I want you to fuck me as hard as you can!' Mike grinned and nodded as he soon grabbed his cock and slowly pushed into her wet pussy. The two moaned deeply while the other two bit their lips in pleasure as Mike soon started fucking Zoey hard.

"Oh fuck! Oh god, yes!" Zoey said passionately as Mike began pounding her tight pussy hard, Mike grunted a bit, feeling the wet tightness of Zoey's pussy against his hard cock while his hands gripped her waist as he continued fucking her hard. "Oh Mike, Mmmmmm! You're so fucking hot! Fuck me even harder, please." Mike only said in a husky tone, 'Oh I will, you sexy angel. And once I'm done, you two will be next!' The other two Zoey nodded while they were rubbing their pussy as they watched Mike fuck the other Zoey hard, pounding his waist against hers. Mike soon enough had enough as he then began sucking on both of Zoey's breast, making her gasp and moan in surprise while he increased his pounding even more. "OHHHH FUCKING YES! HARDER, FUCK MY LITTLE PUSSY HARDER!" Mike moaned in respond as he thrust even harder, going all out on her while the other two soon walked up close to them, sat next to Mike and started rubbing his chest and hair. 'Mmm?' Mike stopped his sucking and said, 'What are-' The Zoey on the left said, "We're not just going to watch you fuck her, we want to join in too." Then Zoey on the right pulled him close and started kissing him hard while the Zoey on the left rubbed his chest slowly. "Mmmmmm!" All three Zoey and Mike moaned passionately as they continued what they were doing.

Soon, they all switched, One Zoey was kneeling down in all fours while Mike was behind her, pounding her ass hard, making her scream and moan passionately. "Oh fucking god! Fuck my ass, harder!" The Zoey who was getting fucked screamed while the 2nd Zoey soon grabbed her head and made her lick and suck her pussy. "Mmmmm... yeah! Lick it good!" The Zoey who was getting licked said while the 3rd Zoey was beside Mike, kissing him as he was fingering her pussy softly. 'You have such a sweet little pussy, Zoey.' Mike said into her ear as he soon started finger fucking her hard as they kept kissing other passionately which soon turned into a hot makeout session as Mike kept pounding the 1st Zoey's ass hard. "Oh sweet god, keep fucking me harder, please! Mmmmm!" She screamed while she kept licking the 2nd Zoey's pussy hard. 'Mmmmm! Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it even more!' Mike said as he increased his pace on his pounding, going even harder than before, making her scream against the 2nd Zoey's pussy. "MmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three Zoey moaned in so much pleasure while Mike said to himself _'I can't believe I'm fucking three Zoeys... this is so crazy, I love it!'_

They all switched once more, One Zoey was laying on the ground, getting her pussy fucked by Mike who was still standing inside the springs. While the other two Zoey watched, rubbed their own pussies softly while they also groped and squeezed the breasts of the Zoey who was getting fucked missionary style. "Mmmm... how do you like it, Zoey?" Mike asked with a smirk while she only said, 'I fucking love it! Oh god, I love your hot hard cock inside my wet little tight pussy! Fuck me harder, please do it, Mike!' Mike nodded as he soon increased his fucking even more, fucking her until she was screaming like a sweet angelic banshee. 'OHHHH YES!' Zoey gasped and moaned softly and sweetly while the other two looked on and said, 'Are you gonna fuck us again?' Mike only said, "If I can, I will! I'll keep going until I can any longer." The trio smiles with excitement while Mike kept fucking the Zoey who was laying on the ground hard. "God damn, you all are fucking hot!" The trio only said with a sweet grin, 'Thank you, Mike!'

Soon enough, all of them were getting close to explode so, they decided to end it all with a sexy grand finale. Mike was laying on the ground while one Zoey was riding his cock inside her ass, the 2nd Zoey was sitting on Mike's face, making him lick and suck her pussy hard while the 3rd Zoey was siting on Mike's waist, facing the Zoey who was getting fucked, as Mike was groping and squeezing the third Zoey's breasts hard. "OH MIKE!" All three Zoey screamed passionately while Mike kept groping her breasts, kept licking and eating out her pussy and moved his waist up and down as he fucked her ass hard. _'SWEET GOD AND HEAVEN, THIS IS HEAVEN!'_ Mike said to himself in absolute joy as he continued pleasuring all three Zoey harder and harder. The trio screamed, moaned and gasped as they either felt Mike's hand groped and squeeze her soft breasts, felt Mike's hot tongue swrilled and dig into her wet pussy, or felt Mike's hard cock thrusting in and out of her tight ass hard. "OH MIKE, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Mike moaned as he said passionately, 'I love you all too, I love you so much, Zoey!' The trio smiled until they all felt a rush inside their bodies. "Mike, we're gonna cum!" Mike replied back, 'Me too!' Mike soon tongue fucked Zoey 2's pussy, pounded Zoey 1's ass and groped and squeezed Zoey 3's breasts while they all rubbed their pussies harder and harder... until it was time! "MIKE!" Soon all three Zoey erupted like volcanos everywhere, the first Zoey climaxed all over Mike's waist, the second Zoey exploded all over Mike's face while the 3rd Zoey exploded all over Mike's waist as well. Mike soon pulled out as all three Zoey knee together as Mike stroked his cock hard. 'Here it comes... AHHHHHHH!' Soon enough, Mike ejaculated all over the trio of Zoey's faces and chests as the scene returned... to Mike's room.

"Oh god, Zoey!" Mike screamed Zoey's name in his sleep while his hand was stroking his cock hard until he soon ejaculated all over his hand and waist, even hitting his own pants. "Oh... Zoey." Mike sighed in relief until he opened his eyes, seeing that he was in his room. "Huh?" Mike sat up and noticed that his pajama pants were down and his hand was covered in his cum. "Oh god!" Mike moved his hand away from his cock that was slowly getting less excited. Mike then turned on his light and whipped his cum covered hand with a towel and even clean up his cock as well. Mike changed his pajama pants to a dark green one while he looked at himself through his mirror and said, "Was that... a dream?" Mike wiped away the sweat from his head but soon heard his alters shouting at Mike about his erotic dream. "Oh my god, I feel that way around Zoey!?" Mike rubbed his hair while he said to his alters. "I know! I'm sorry you guys saw that... but I didn't knew... my god." Mike sighed in embarrassment until he soon started to chuckle while he softly blushed. "But still... I did enjoy showing those three Zoey a hot and sweet time." Mike soon laid back on his bed but soon said, "If it happens again... I'll show them a even hotter time." Mike soon closed his eyes and felt to sleep again, enjoying what he dreamed about moments ago.

 **That was a challenge but it was still fun. I hoped you all enjoyed reading about Mike's erotic dream because I decided to add one more chapter... this time with the two teeling about their dream and soon... having their very first time together. Stay turn for it, bye for now. :)**


	3. Mike and Zoey's First Time

**Hello again, everyone! I am back from my family trip to Peru and I enjoyed every single minute there. Now then, like I said in Mike's erotic dream chapter aka last chapter, I would do a chapter where they tell each other about their erotic dream and finally take their relationship to the next level.**

 **Well... it's happening. I have done a lot of first time sex fics before with other ships including Mike and Zoey, I even did one where they swapped colors in a different site. So, this is it, it's time they have their first time. Takes place a week after they both have their erotic dream of each other. I hope you all enjoy it.**

A week has passed since the lovebirds, Mike and Zoey, both had an erotic dream about one another, which caused Zoey to make herself explode while it caused Mike to ejaculate while in their sleep. This also led to them both realizing that they have developed a more romantic and sexual feeling towards each other. They both look embarrassed but however, they admitted they truly did enjoy what they both dream about. However, they both don't know about each other's erotic dream nor about their new feelings for each other... so they decided to meet up at the park and have a chat together.

It was a May afternoon, Mike was at the park, wearing his usual clothes and a warm dark blue hoodie sweater since it was a bit windy. Mike saw sitting down on a bench, waiting for his red haired sweetheart to arrive so they can chat and even tell her about his recent dream of her. "You guys don't think she'll think I'm some perv who only like her because of her body, right?" Mike said to his alters inside his mind as Manitoba and Svetlana believe Zoey wouldn't think of Mike like that, seeing her as a nice person; Chester, however, thinks Mike shouldn't even think about Zoey like that, saying that Mike is still too young and should wait until he and Zoey were truly ready. Vito... he only said that Zoey isn't a hot girl and told Mike to just dump her and be with Anne Maria, annoying the dark tan teen very badly. "Vito, for the last time, Anne Maria and I aren't a thing! You need to stop trying to get her back, besides, she forgot about you." Vito literally said that Anne Maria wouldn't dare, causing the alters to have a short argument, making Mike grunt while he rubbed his forehead a bit.

While that was happening, Zoey made it to the park, wearing her usual clothes and also a light red sweater with white polka dots as she soon spotted Mike, rubbing his head as she hurried her way. Mike stopped his head rubbing and sighed as he soon felt someone hugging him from behind. "Hi, Mike." Mike widen his eyes and looked over his shoulders, seeing Zoey smiling sweetly while still hugging him. 'Zoey, hey!' Mike replied back with a smile of his own as he turned around and hugged her back. "Oh, I missed you so much!" Zoey said while Mike chuckled and said, 'Sweetie, it's only been a week since our movie date. Besides, we talked on the phone, remember?' Zoey giggled while she stopped their hug and sat down next to him. "I know... but I just missed hugging you, silly Billy." Zoey hugged Mike again, making him chuckle nervously while his face blushed a bit as he hugged back her. However, this was making them both have a small thought of their erotic dream from last week, causing them to look a bit surprised and blush as well as they quickly stopped and said simultaneously, "So how was your week?" They look again surprised but soon share a short laugh.

"Well... my week was fine, thanks. Me and my folks just relaxed at home. However, my dad is planning a honeymoon for my mom, celebrating their wedding anniversary." Mike said, rubbing the back of his hair while Zoey smiled a bit, 'Aw, that's so sweet of him. So, you're going to be alone for the weekend?' Mike just nodded, "Yeah... but that's fine. I can survive alone in my own house. So, how was your week?" Zoey only said, 'Fine... it was nice. Very nice, me and parents went to see a dinner show. But... Mike... there is something I wanted to tell you.' Mike looked a bit concerned but was also feeling nervous as well. "Actually... me too." Zoey looked concerned as well but stayed calm and spoke first.

"Mike... we've been together for almost a year now. And... you're my first boyfriend I have ever had. Mike... these past months we been together have been the absolute greatest. You are definitely different than the other guys in my hometown. You're smart, sweet, kind, caring to others, you're honestly an amazing actor in the school theater." Mike was smile while his face blushed a bit from hearing Zoey's kind words. "Mike, my dad may think you're a problem but... my mom and I can see you're the most amazing guy to get to know." Zoey held Mike's hands while she kept going, "Even though your MPD may be a problem, I don't mind them at all. Plus, Svetlana is an amazing person to talk to, Manitoba has amazing adventurer stories, Chester is funny to have around sometimes and Vito... he's fine." The alters and Mike chuckled while Vito grunted as Zoey soon finished, "Mike, what I am trying to say... is that I am happy and glad we met during season 4; you've been nothing but the best boyfriend ever... and I don't understand why any girl would regret such a sweet, smart and amazing guy to have as their partner." Zoey then kissed Mike on the cheek, making him blush even more while he started chuckling nervously.

"Hahaha, Z-Zoey... that means a lot to me, thank you." Zoey smiled as Mike soon enough spoke, "Honestly, these past months were the best moments of my life. Well, you're my first girlfriend and... frankly you have been the most amazing person to me in my life beside my folks. You respected me for who I am and didn't see me as some nut job with people talking in my head. You understood me and accepted me even with my MPD. Nobody has ever taken the time to get to know me and see the good in me and nobody ever taken the time to get to know my alters too. Zoey, you are truly an amazing person to know; you're sweet, beautiful, caring, you have such an amazing kind heart, you care about others and see the good in everyone, and... by god, you are just an angel from heaven." Zoey was feeling touched by Mike's words. "The guys in your hometown are just blind idiots, they never took the time to see how amazing you are inside and out. Zoey, what I am saying... is that I am damn glad I joined Total Drama, because I got the chance to find and makes friends but also... because I found my special someone. You've been the greatest girlfriend any guy would want, and I am happy... to have you."

The two soon enough leaned in close and shared a short but sweet kiss on the lip, feeling the love they have for one another... until they soon felt their hormones kicking in, causing them both to slowly deepen their kiss a bit while also beginning to make them both have those thoughts again. This caused them to stop their kiss while looking deeply embarrassed while their faces were as red as a bowl of cherries. "Sorry..." The two said while looking a bit concern about their recent stop while inside their heads, Mike heard his alters screaming at him to just tell her while Zoey can hear her own voice, telling her to just tell Mike. Feeling eased a bit, Mike and Zoey said; "Mike/Zoey, there's something we do need to talk about." This made them look again surprise as Mike soon started it.

"Zoey, look, you've been nothing but amazing to me these past months and I am dearly grateful about it. But... there is something I need to tell you... something that happened last week after our date." Zoey soon looked a bit concerned and worried as Mike took a deep breath in and soon told Zoey, "Zoey, last week after I got home, I was getting ready for bed... when I started thinking about you and how amazing and sweet you've been to me ever since season 4. But... as soon as I fell to sleep, I started to have this odd dream." Zoey soon thought to herself, 'An odd dream? Did he... no way.' Mike kept going, "My dream... I was in this beautiful water spring; the water was clear like the blue sky and... I soon saw three females in the water and around the stream. I got a closer look and... those three girls were you." Mike blushed very deeply while Zoey looked surprised as Mike continued on, "Yeah... there were three version of yourself in the water springs and... they all... weren't wearing any clothes." Zoey again looked more surprised, her face started blushing deeply but Mike's blush gotten more worse as he soon finished it, "In short term, I had... sex with those three Zoeys" Mike said it in a worried whisper while Zoey just had a shock expression as her face was still blushing.

"For real?" Zoey asked while Mike nodded but looked away, 'I am so sorry I said that. I didn't mean have that kind of dream. Honestly, I don't know why-" Zoey soon enough stopped Mike, turning him around while she looked relaxed but was feeling surprised and nervous. "Mike, it's okay. We all sometimes have those kinds of dreams... beside... I, well..." Zoey was now feeling nervous about telling Mike about her dream. 'Yeah, Zoey?' Mike raised an eyebrow as Zoey twiddled her thumbs as she said in a shy like tone, "Well, last week after our date, I fell to sleep and... I had a dream of my own. And that dream... had five versions of yourself... fully naked and standing by a Greek Bed." Mike widen his eyes after hearing that while Zoey blushed like a tomato and said, "In short, I had sex with those five Mikes... hehe." Zoey was blushing even more while she looked so embarrassed while Mike actually relaxed himself but was feeling surprised. 'So... we both had an erotic dream of each other but... in different numbers.' Zoey sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess we did, hehe." They look very concern about what they said, however, they both relaxed and soon spoke. "Mike, to be honest, I have been feeling like this about you for quite a while now. I mean, you've an amazing and sweet guy but... literally you also a very handsome and hot guy. Have you seen yourself, you may look skinny but your chest is tone and you have an 8 pack, wow." Zoey chuckled while Mike nervously laugh a bit until he then said,

"Thanks... but Zoey, since you're being honest. I too have been feeling like this towards you for some time now. I mean, you are a sweet and kind woman to know but... you have a body of a goddess. And I am not trying to sound like a pervert or anything but... you looked very... gorgeous and... so damn hot in your green one piece. Any guy would faint seeing you in that... hehehe." Mike blushed and chuckled while Zoey nervously giggled to herself. 'How... sweet of you to say that, Mike.' The two slowly calm down once again but soon lean in close and held each other. They both felt relief about saying how they now feel for each other and also felt happy that they understood one another, having a new feeling of love for each other. "Zoey, thanks for understanding how I felt." Zoey smiled and cuddled close to Mike's chest, 'Thank you too, honey. But... Mike, just asking, you think we should finally break the bridges and... we finally take our relationship to the next level?' Mike widen his eyes and said, "You mean... you want us to finally... lose our virginity together?" Zoey blushed after hearing that but stayed at ease and nodded, 'Yeah... I mean, if you don't want to, I'm okay with waiting.' Mike suddenly stopped her and said, "No wait, maybe this is what we needed. Maybe we should finally take our relationship to the next level. I say we should do it." Zoey smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Awesome!" Mike hugged her back, 'How about on Friday we can do this. My parents are leaving on that day for their honeymoon. So... would that be okay?' Zoey nodded, "Oh absolutely. Friday sounds perfect, I can even stay over for the weekend." Zoey kissed Mike on the cheek and hugged him again, while he just chuckled but hugged her back. 'Cool... that's cool.' The two soon left the park and headed back to their houses, Zoey then spoke with her mother and father and ask them if she could stay at Mike's house for the weekend. Zoey's parents both look a bit concerned about letting their only daughter stay over at her boyfriend's house, but they know Mike is a nice guy and would never dare harm a single hair on Zoey. Zoey's folks soon decided and allowed their daughter to stay over at Mike's house but they kindly asked her to stay safe while at Mike's and also told her not to do anything too crazy over there.

While over at Mike's house, he spoke with his folks and asked them if it was alright if Zoey stayed over for the weekend while they are gone. The two had to discussed about this for a while. They had a hard and thoughtful talk about this as they soon spoke with their son and told him that Zoey can stay over while they are gone but asked and even begged their son to stay on their best behavior while they are gone and told him to be safe. The days passed on by until it was Friday, Mike's parents were finishing off one final packing as Mike's mother was in the car while his father closed the trunk of the car. "Alright, Mike. Your mother and I are heading out for our weekend honeymoon." Mike's father said to his son while winking at his wife, making her chuckle a bit. "We'll be back Monday afternoon, please... don't wreck the house while we're gone and also... please be safe while your girlfriend is here." Mike nodded but quickly hugged his dad. 'I promise she and I aren't going to do anything crazy. The house will remain the same when you get back. You two just enjoy yourself.' Mike's father chuckled while ruffing his son's spiky hair. "Alright then, we're off now!" Mike's father entered the car and started it. Mike waved goodbye to his parents as they exit the house parking spot and soon drove away. Once they were gone, Mike sighed while cracking his back. 'Well, they're gone. It's just me, you guys... and Zoey once she gets here.'

About an hour soon passed, it was close to 2:37 PM. Mike was in the living room, watching a good action movie, waiting for Zoey. "I hope she's okay... maybe I should have picked her up from her house." Mike soon heard the alters talking to him, 'Hey Mike, you ain't seriously going to plow that pasty skin chick, right?' Vito said, feeling disappointed about Mike and Zoey's plan to have their first time tonight while Mike sighed and said, "Vito, I spoke with you all this week. I told you all that she and I want to take our relationship to the next level. I even asked you all to let us have this moment and not even interfere once. Please..." Vito only sighed annoyingly but Manitoba Smith soon spoke, 'Look mate, we all promised we won't ruin your special night with your Shelia. But I got to agree with Vito, you sure Zoey is the girl to give your virginity to, mate?' Mike sighed and said, "I know Zoey, she would never use me for anything and I would never do the same to her. But... you guys know I am not a virgin anymore." This made Vito laugh a bit, 'C'mon bro, you saw that chick, she was thicc as hell, but not as thicc as Anne Maria, woo!' Mike grunted annoyingly, "Yeah and you know because of that, I wear a sweatshirt under all my damn clothes so you don't come out!"

But before Mike could continue on, he heard the door knocking, causing him to stop. "Oh, that might be her!" Mike stood up and hurried himself towards the front door. He quickly relaxed himself and grabbed the doorknob. "Okay Mike... you got this." Once he was feeling at ease, Mike turned the doorknob and opened the door, seeing Zoey standing there while carrying a bag full of clothes for the weekend. 'Hey Mike!' Zoey said with a joyful smile on her face while Mike smiled back and said, "Hey Zoey... come on in." Zoey entered Mike's house as he closed the door. "My parents just left an hour ago so... it's just you and me now." Zoey smiled, placed her bag on the sofa and soon... pulled Mike close and looked at him with an expression that said, 'I am ready for tonight'. 'Great... so... you want to wait for tonight or... should we-' Mike stopped her there and said, "Tonight would be best. I actually want to hang out with you before... we finally lose our virginity." Mike had a somewhat worried look, that made Zoey curious, 'Is something wrong? Did you change your mind?' Mike shook his head and said, "No, I didn't change my mind... it's just... Zoey, I'm going to be honest here. This will be my first time having sex but... my body isn't a virgin anymore." Zoey soon enough knew what Mike was saying, 'Oh... you mean... one of your alters used your virginity?' Mike sighed and nodded, 'Let me guess, Vito?' Mike chuckled and nodded again

"Yeah... it happened months before we met on season 4. Vito took control when he overheard loud music and headed to the source, which was a party. He then saw this girl and they just hooked up. Shortening it, they went to her house and just did it. I'm glad he didn't get her pregnant but when I told her about my disorder... she threaten to hurt me." Zoey gasped, 'Mike... I'm so sorry that happened.' Zoey hugged Mike for comfort, 'Maybe we should postpone if you don't want to do this.' Mike shook his head again and said, "No, we shouldn't. I don't want what happened to me in my past ruin our plan for tonight. I want us to take our love to a new level tonight. After what we said at the park... I am positive, tonight will be special for us both." Zoey smiled as they shared a quick kiss, "But, I don't want to rush it either so, can we wait until later on?" Zoey nodded, 'Of course, besides, it'll be fun for us to hang out for a bit. No stress, no worries, just you and me... and your alters, hehe.' Mike chuckled and held her close.

The day passed by until it was 7:00 pm. The two spent the day watching a movie, ordering a pizza to eat until they soon decided that it was time to finally take their relationship to the next level. Zoey was in Mike's bedroom, readying herself for tonight while Mike was in the bathroom, wearing only a white sweatshirt and dark blue shorts, looking at himself through the mirror. "Okay Mike... you've been waiting for this moment ever since you met Zoey. You know that she is giving you her virginity so... that means she trusts you with it. You care about her and she cares about you, don't hurt her, take things slow and... do everything in your power to make sure that she is please." Mike then washed his face and dried himself up while also opening the bathroom cabinet and grabbed a small white package from it. "And just to be safe... whether it is that time of the month or not, I want us both to be safe." Mike placed it away and looked at himself one more time, "Promise me you guys won't get in the way?" Manitoba and Svetlana nodded, Chester remained quiet but hope Mike and Zoey remained safe while Vito... he just looks away and headed to his room in the mind. Mike sighed one final time, "It's time."

Mike soon opened the door and exit the bathroom, heading towards his bedroom. Once he made it, Mike grabbed the doorknob and soon opened the door, entering his bedroom. Once he did, he saw something that caused him to blush like a volcano, his jaw dropped down while his worriedness was replaced with confidence and excitement. In his sight was his girlfriend, Zoey, standing by his bed, wearing nothing but her dark red lacy bra and panties, her hair was freed from her pigtails and she wasn't wearing her flower clip nor her neck choker. Mike was in deep amazement; he never knew Zoey would look like a goddess in her undergarments. Zoey looked up, having a small smile but was looking very nervous as well. "Wow..." Mike said in a whisper, walking towards his girlfriend as he soon held her arms and looked at her. 'How do I look?' Zoey asked with a jittery yet nervous tone, making Mike smile softly, knowing he wasn't the only one nervous still.

"You look... just beautiful." Mike said, slowly cupping Zoey's face while she just smiled and blushed a bit until she soon relax and wrapped her arms around his neck as he then used his other arm and held by closer by the waist, surprising her. 'Oh, Hehehehe.' Zoey giggled sweetly until she looked up, staring into Mike's deep chocolate brown eyes while he gazed into her light hazel brown eyes like they were stars. "So... are you ready?" Mike asked her while she answered with a nod and said, 'Yeah... but... you know I am a virgin still so, can we take things slow?' Mike just nodded, "Of course. My body may not be a virgin, but this is my first time too so... we can take it slow until we are ready to push it up a notch." The two soon sighed, knowing there was no turning back. They were going to officially lose their virginity to each other.

Mike made the first move as he leaned in closer and started kissing Zoey's lip softly, earning him a sweet and innocent moan of pleasure from Zoey who soon kissed him back, pulling him closer as the two began kissing each other softly yet passionately. "Mmmmmmm." The two moaned softly in between their kiss, keeping it soft and simple for one another until Mike, feeling his hormones growing already, pulled himself and Zoey down onto his bed with him on bottom as he started kissing her even more, deepening a bit while Zoey moaned in surprise but was slowly easing herself and enjoying it as they slowly turned their kiss into an innocent yet passionate make out session. "MmmmMmmmm" The two moaned sweetly in pleasure, loving the feeling of each other lips grinding against one another, feeling their hormones growing more and more, making them less worried and more confident and excited for what is to come later on. "Mmmmmm! Mike..." Zoey sweetly moaned Mike's name in between their kiss, making him feel more aroused, loving the sound of Zoey moaning his name, causing him to slowly get excited down below.

Soon enough, Zoey decided to let loose and not let her worries stop her from experiencing the feeling of true love making as she croaked her head a bit and soon deepened her kiss with Mike, causing him to moan in surprise while Zoey just kissed her sweet Italian lover with all she has. "MmmmmmmMMmmmmm!" Zoey muffled a sweet yet erotica moan of pleasure, loving the taste of Mike's mouth inside of her as she started rubbing her hands around Mike's face and hair, making him muffled a sweet yet sexy groan of pleasure as he soon returned the favor by rubbing his hands around her soft red hair and her sweet back, feeling her soft and sweet skin, her beautiful and soft cherry red hair, making her moan once more as they kept kissing each other passionately. "MmmmMmmm… Mike." Zoey moaned Mike's name again while he soon said in between their kiss, 'My god... Zoey, I never knew you would be this excited.' Zoey stopped their kiss, catching her breath as she soon said, "Mike... I have been waiting for this since I first met you. You are beyond amazing and incredible... anyone would be lucky to be with you." Mike felt touched by Zoey's sweet words, making him smile softly until Zoey's hand started rubbing Mike's chest from underneath his sweatshirt, making him release a sweet yet somewhat husky moan of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm! Zoey..." Mike sighed a bit, moaning Zoey's name once again while she sweetly smirk, still rubbing and softly scratching Mike's tone chests under his sweatshirt. 'Hehehe, Mike... how about we get you more comfortable.' Mike widen his eyes, realizing what Zoey met as she started pulling up his white sweatshirt, almost halfway from removing it from him and seeing his slim yet tone body until Mike stop her. "Wait, Zoey!" Mike stopped her, looked at her and said, "Listen... if you continue... and somehow Vito is going to take control. Stop him from doing so, okay?" Zoey nodded while also placing a kiss on top of Mike's forehead. 'Promise.' Zoey soon resume removing Mike's sweatshirt, hearing him panting and gasping for air over and over, knowing that Vito was going to take control once she completely removed it from him. Soon... Zoey finally removed Mike's sweatshirt and tossed it away as she soon looked down and saw her boyfriend's slim yet tone body, his rock solid 8 pack abs and his tone chest that can break diamonds. However, Zoey soon realize that Mike was gasping over and over, feeling like he was going to lose control until Zoey held his head and started rubbing her thumb over his cheek. 'Mike... I am right here. You are in control... do not let him take control and ruin our night. You got this...' Seeing Zoey smiling down at him, Mike soon let out one final gasp as he looked down, breathing in and out softly.

Zoey looked a bit worried as she soon said, "Mike?" Mike soon looked up at his red haired angel and said, 'I'm here... I'm still here.' Zoey smiled but soon enough looked down and just giggled sweetly yet sexually. "Hehehe... good." Zoey soon resume rubbing and softly clawing her fingers all over Mike's chest and abs, earning herself a sweet yet sexy grunt and moan from her hot dark tan lover. "Ohhhh... Mmmm, Zoey." Mike moaned and groaned softly while Zoey lowered her head down and started kissing Mike's neck softly, making him moan even more while he got even more comfortable, sitting up against his bed frame while Zoey kneel beside him, still kissing his neck and rubbing his tone and strong chest and abs. "Mmmmm... Mike, I never knew someone like you can get this... buff. I may not like jocks or meatheads but... honestly, you look even more hotter with them." Mike blushed deeply while he still felt Zoey soft and sweet foreplay against his chest, abs and his neck, getting himself more and more aroused and excited as he started rubbing Zoey's hair once more. 'Oh Zoey...'

Zoey continued pleasing her sweet boyfriend until Mike started moving his hands towards one destination... the strap of Zoey's bra. "Zoey... why don't I return the favor by pleasing you." Zoey stopped, her face blushed softly as she said, 'You mean... you want to see my... chest?' Mike said nothing but only did as his hands soon undid the strap of Zoey's bra, nearly removing her bra so he can see the most precious thing he could ever until... Zoey stopped it by covering her chest with her arms. "Zoey?" Mike looked curious yet concern as Zoey looked completely nervous like before. 'Mike... I am sorry I did this. But, are you sure you're going to like what you see?' Mike nodded, "Of course I will. Zoey, if you're worried about your breasts and how I will react, don't. I don't care if you have small breasts or large breasts... to me, they are already perfect, because they are yours." Zoey only said, 'Really?' Mike smiled and nodded, while slowly grabbing her arms. "Yes, I promise. No matter what, I will still love them, no matter what size they are." Feeling her worries disappear, Zoey loosen her arms and slowly lowered them down, revealing to Mike, her 32 B-cupped beauties. "W-Wow..." Mike's jaw once again dropped down while his face blushed deeply, 'Are they... okay?' Zoey asked once more as Mike lean in closer and said, "They're... glorious. Simply glorious." Zoey smiled a bit, feeling blissed that Mike actually love her breasts... until she soon released a passionate moan as she soon noticed that Mike already started groping and rubbing both of her soft breasts. 'Ohhhh my god... Mike.' Zoey moaned and gasped in sweet pleasure, feeling Mike's strong and firm hands groping, fondling and rubbing her soft and beautiful breasts sweetly.

"Dear god... I never knew your breasts would feel so... amazing. They're like two soft and warm pieces of dough... and I am hitting the jackpot here!" Mike smirked excited, feeling and groping Zoey's breasts even harder, causing Zoey to moan, gasped and even softly scream in sweet pleasure. 'Oh Mike... thank you. I am so glad you're loving them! But please... keep going, don't stop!" Hearing Zoey begging him made Mike's hormones skyrocketed into space, making him smile like an erotica sex beast as he soon launched his mouth onto Zoey's right breasts, licking and sucking them sexually. "Mmmmmmmm!" Mike muffled a sweet and hot moan, absolutely loving the taste of Zoey's breasts against his mouth while Zoey screamed passionately as her hands started returning the favor by rubbing and scratching Mike's chest and abs. 'Oh god! Oh, sweet god, yes! Mmmm, Mike!' Zoey gasped and moaned with sweet pleasure, never knowing feeling a man's hot mouth sucking her sweet breasts would feel this incredible. "MmmmMmm! I guess you're liking it, Zoey?" Mike smirked sexually while Zoey blushed and just pushed Mike's head onto her chest. 'Yes, I do! I... fucking do! Keep going, suck my soft little doughs even more! Keep going until you can't any longer.' Hearing Zoey's curse for the first time and her loving demands made Mike feel even more aroused than ever before. _"My god... I am loving this side of my sweet angel!"_ Mike said to himself as he kept sucking and groping Zoey's breasts even more, switching to the left one while his hands groped and even squeezed the right one passionately making Zoey scream and moan like an angelic goddess. 'Ohhhh yes! Mmmmm!'

Mike kept going with his oral pleasure, sucking and groping Zoey's breasts left to right. Mike would suck on the left breasts then switch to the right one then back to the left every 15 seconds, making Zoey moan, gasp and scream sweetly and sexually, loving the hot pleasure she was getting from her sweet and sexy dark tan lover. "Mmmmm... oh Mike. You're so amazing! Please, keep going!" Mike soon enough cracked it up a notch as he grabbed both of Zoey's breasts, pushed them together and started sucking them both at the same time. 'Mmmmmmmmmmm!' Mike muffled a hot and sexy moan against Zoey's sweet breasts while she screamed and moaned even harder, loving everything that has been happening so far. However, Zoey soon looked down and notice something to her own surprise. "Oh my..." Zoey gasped while her face blushed even more, down at her sight was Mike's impressive hard bulge, being teased by his dark blue shorts. Zoey soon decided that it was time that she lose herself and just please her boyfriend even more. With one hand, Zoey pushed Mike's head away from her chest while Mike tried to pleasure it again but was stopped by Zoey. "Hehehe, easy there big boy. I think you had enough fun there." It was true, Zoey had light hickey marks all over her chest and even on her neck. 'Okay... but why you stop me?' Zoey said nothing but showed Mike why she stopped him... by softly groping Mike's bulge against his shorts, causing him to release a soft yet sexy hiss and grunt. 'Ohhh, f-fuck!' Mike cursed as well, making Zoey little hornier.

"Hehehe, yup. I think it's time I return the favor and pleasure you once more, Mikey." Zoey kept teasing Mike even more, groping and rubbing her soft palm against his hard bulge, feeling the soft fabric of his shorts while she soon kissed Mike again, keeping it soft and sweet, making him moan and groan inside their kiss while Zoey still kept teasing Mike greatly. 'MmmmMmmmMmm, Z-Zoey...' Mike hissed Zoey's name sexually while Zoey remained quiet and kept kissing her sweet boyfriend and kept softly rubbing his hard bulge against his shorts. Mike's hormones were driving him crazy, he wanted to be free and wanted to stop being tease so badly. 'MmmmMmm!' Mike soon enough had enough, pushed Zoey away and said, 'God damn it, Zoey! Please, just stop teasing me.' Mike had a begging look on his face while Zoey giggled sweetly and said, "Hehehe, okay then. I think you finally had enough." Zoey bopped Mike's nose softly as she lowered herself down and grabbed a hold of Mike's short as she soon started pulling them, causing Mike to hiss and grunt sexually, being teased once again by the fabric of his shorts while Zoey kept pulling and pulling until she finally removed Mike's short as well as his blue briefs he wore as she tossed them with their other clothes.

"Okay, now then-" Zoey was soon silence once she got a very good look at something simply magnificent. In her sights, stood Mike's 10 inched long, 3 inched wide Italian erection, throbbing painfully while Zoey blushed greatly and covered her mouth. "Oh... my... god! Mike, you're so... big!" Mike chuckled nervously, his face blushed redder than Zoey's hair until he soon released a sharp grunt as Zoey soon gripped it tightly and instantly started stroking her lover's hard piece of meat. Mike hissed, grunt and growled sexually, never realizing Zoey would already start stroking his hard cock like this. 'F-Fuck! Oh god, Zoey... I thought you would be nervous about-Oh! Touching my little friend.' Zoey softly giggled while her mouth smirked like a playful kitty as she said, "Mike... I dreamt of 5 version of you and they had very nice and hard erections but... I never thought yours would be even bigger. Besides, I know you like my sudden action, don't you?" Zoey winked while she started stroking Mike's cock harder, making him hiss and groan sexually. 'Ohhh god, yeah! I do like it, Zoey!' Zoey once again smiled sexually as she soon said, "Good... then you'll love this."

Without even telling Mike or warning him, Zoey broke her own limit and started licking Mike's cock softly, swirling her wet tongue all over his cock, causing Mike again to growl and grunt wildly. "Ohhhhh! Fucking shit!" Mike gasped and grunted hard, even cursing again while Zoey kept stroking and licking Mike's Italian sausage like a pro, not feeling worried or nervous at all, but feeling more aroused and horny than before that she even started leaking a bit inside her panties. 'Mmmm... so big, so thick, so veined... I wonder how it taste though?' Mike widen his eyes as he looks and watched as Zoey soon relaxed her mouth and started sucking him hard. "OHHHHHHH!" Mike howled sexually while Zoey muffled and gagged a moan of sweet pleasure, taking only 1/2 of Mike's Italian cock in her mouth as she started bopping herself back and forth, sucking Mike's erection in a sweet yet rough and tender motion, earning herself a few sexy and hot grunts from Mike. "Oh fuck! Holy shit, ohhh! Zoey, wow! I-I never knew... you would suck my own cock like this?" Zoey muffled a sweet moan while winking as she continued sucking Mike's cock even more, loving the taste and feeling of her lover's hard and massive Italian sausage inside of her hot mouth, swirling and rubbing her own tongue all over his cock, making him hiss and moan greatly.

Mike soon started pleasing Zoey a bit by softly rubbing his hands all over Zoey's cherry red hair, making her moan softly as she kept sucking Mike's erection softly yet lovingly as well. "MmmmMmmmmMmm!" Zoey gagged and muffled an erotic moan of pleasure, visioning her erotica dream from last week. Zoey moaned like an angel as she soon increased her pace, sucking Mike's cock harder and faster, nearly taking all of his cock inside her mouth. 'Oh god, oh fuck, oh sweet Jesus!' Mike gasped, grunted and groaned passionately, feeling his hormones increase than ever before while he started visioning his hot erotic dream from last week, making him moan and groan even more. "Mmmmmmmm!" Zoey soon stopped her sucking but started stroking Mike's cock super hard, making sure he was still pleased as she said, "Mmm, you like this, Mikey?" Zoey said with a sexy tone while winking as Mike just nodded but soon pushed Zoey's head closer and said, 'I fucking love it a lot... but please... don't even stop for a second! I want you to keep going until I can't take it any longer!' Zoey smirked as she resumed her sucking but soon started going harder, now deepthroating Mike's cock sexually, causing Mike to hiss and growl in sweet pleasure. 'Ohhhh fuck! Oh yes! Mmmmmm! Oh Zoey!' Mike bit his lip hard, his hands rubbed Zoey's hair even more as she continued sucking Mike's cock wildly, loving the sound of Mike's hot groans so very much. "MmmmMMmmmMmm!" The two both moaned and groaned in great pleasure, loving this moment so very much... until Mike felt something burning inside of him.

"Oh god! Z-Zoey... I think I'm gonna... OH FUCK!" Mike hissed and grunted very badly, feeling like he was close to climax hard. Zoey realized this as she stopped her sucking and soon increase her pleasure toward her Mike by pressing her tits in between Mike's cock, giving him a soft yet sexy titty fuck while she licked Mike's tip softly, making Mike grunt and groan even harder. 'If you are going to finally cum. Then... I hope you cum a lot, handsome.' Zoey continued her soft titty fuck while Mike gasped and groaned harder, getting closer and closer to his limit as he soon howled, "OH SWEET GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Mike howled like a wild breast as he climax all over Zoey's mouth, erupting like a volcano as he covered Zoey's face, mouth and breasts with his white warm semen. Zoey was amazed by how much Mike ejaculated all over her... it made her felt more wetter down below. "Oh god..." Mike started gasping in and out, resting his head on top of a pillow while Zoey swallowed the cum in her mouth, tasting a sweet yet salty flavor in Mike's cum, loving it dearly. 'Mmmm...' Zoey soon licked the remaining cum from her breasts, while Mike watched and just got more aroused by it. "Wow..." Once she was finished, Zoey crawled her way towards Mike, cuddled close to his chest and said, 'So... was I good?' Zoey's tone sounded sweet and innocent while Mike chuckled and said,

"Zoey, you were beyond amazing! 100 times better than I ever imagine." Zoey felt blissed and happy that Mike loved her oral pleasure on his not so little friend until... Mike pinned her down, surprising her dearly. 'Oh! M-Mike... what are-' Mike kissed his sweet indie chick angel and said in a whisper, "You had the chance to pleasure me... now I think you deserve to feel the same pleasure as I felt from you." Zoey's face erupted in a dark red blush as Mike crawl his way towards Zoey's lower waist, slowly moving her legs apart, revealing her wet panties, arousing Mike while his lower reign started getting excited once more. "Well now, it looks like someone was getting too excited, huh?" Zoey smiled nervously while she looked away as Mike soon moved Zoey's panties aside, freeing and revealing Zoey's pink little slit, her soft and beautiful clitoris and also saw a bit of red pubic hair above it. 'S-So... you do like what you s-see?' Zoey asked nervously while Mike only said, "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life..." Zoey once again blushed deeply as Mike lowered his head down and soon started pleasuring his Zoey like a true god.

Mike started it off by giving Zoey a long and tender lick against her slit, tasting her pre-cum all over it, causing Zoey to scream in deep pleasure. "OHHH FUCKING GOD!" Zoey cursed again as Mike didn't stop, he started licking Zoey's pink slit softly, wanting to savor the taste so much. 'MmmmMmmm. Zoey, you taste so sweet and so... delicious.' Zoey blushed even more while she continued feeling Mike's tender licks against her slit, causing her to scream, moan and gasp very loudly. "Ohhh, Mike... Yes! Oh god, Mmmmmm!" Zoey moaned continued on, arousing Mike since he loves hearing Zoey's sweet yet hot moans and screams from his tender love, making him wanting to lick her even harder. 'MmmmmMmmm!' Mike muffled a hot and sexy groan as he kept going, licking and soon sucking Zoey's pussy wildly. "Ohhh so fucking good! Mmmm, more!" Zoey begged Mike to keep going, wanting more of his hot oral love he's giving to her.

"Mmmm! No need to beg, Zoey! I'll gladly do it!" Mike smirked as he soon started going harder, licking and sucking Zoey like a wild beast, causing Zoey to scream and moan even louder, not caring if anyone was in the house or not. 'Ohhh fuck! Mmmm, oh Mikey! Yes, keep going! Suck my little pussy like it was yours! Do it!' Mike was completely surprise, just seconds ago, Zoey was worried and nervous about him seeing her own flower hole, now she's begging Mike to give her even more loving, this was making Mike more excited than ever! "Mmm, oh I will, my red haired angel!" Mike soon moved his hands down and started using his thumbs, opening her little slit even more as he started drilling his tongue hard inside her sweet pussy. 'Ohhhhh sweet fuck! Mmmmmm!' Zoey moaned and screamed in deep pleasure, feeling Mike's tongue fucking her sweet slit like a pro, loving it dearly. Zoey soon started pleasing both herself and Mike as she used one hand to rub and scratch Mike's spiky brown hair while she used the other to grope and rub one of her breasts, making herself moan softly and pleasingly. 'Mmm, Oh Mike! Yes, keep going! I am loving this so fucking much! Mmmm!' Zoey kept moaning and screaming while Mike kept tongue fucking Zoey's pussy while his hands started rubbing her legs slowly, sending shivers down Zoey's spines. "MmmmMmmmmMmm!" Mike muffled a husky moan of pleasure while he said to himself, _"Sweet god! Zoey's pussy taste so fucking amazing! It's like I'm devouring a cherry pie with strawberries filling mix with sweet vanilla ice cream... Mmmmm!'_

Mike soon started going even harder while his hands soon started groping and fondling Zoey's breasts, causing her to scream and moan like a banshee. "Ahh! Yes, yes, yes! Oh Mike! More, keep loving me even more! I want more of it! Keep sucking my sweet little pussy until I can't take it any longer!" Mike only moaned softly as he soon started sucking and tongue fucking Zoey even harder, refusing to stop at all while his hands kept groping and squeezing Zoey's soft breasts in deep pleasure. 'MmmMmmmMmm!' Mike moan and groan in between his sucking while Zoey gasped and moaned passionately until she soon felt a burning sensation inside her body. "M-Mike... I think... I'm getting close!" Hearing this, Mike moved one of his hands down and started fingering Zoey hard, using only two fingers to do it. 'Mmmm, if so... I hope you erupt a lot too, Il Mio Amore.' Mike licked, sucked, and finger fucked Zoey's slit even harder while his hand kept groping and rubbing Zoey's breasts as Zoey gasped, screamed and moan even harder than ever. "Oh god... Oh god... oh my god! OHHH MY GOD, MIKE! I'M GONNA-AHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs as she exploded hard all over Mike's face, covering his face down to his chin with her sweet cum. 'Mmmmmm' Mike moaned as he swallowed all of Zoey's cum, savoring her sweet and fruity cum as he then started sucking her soaked pussy dry, causing Zoey to moan and even giggle sweetly. "Oh, mmm. Hehehehe, Mike..." Mike soon finished sucking Zoey down, lay down next to her and held her close, rubbing her hair softly.

"So... how was I?" Mike asked with a smirk, showing his gap tooth while Zoey sighed softly and said in a sweet yet seductive tone, 'Oh my god, you were just beyond incredible! This was 100 time better than I ever imagined it would feel.' Mike smiled as they soon shared another sweet kiss on the lip. 'Mike... everything we did... was just magnificent... but... I know what's next.' The two smiled at one another, looking at each other with true loving passion in their eyes. "Yeah... I know. But... I need to know... is it that time of the month?" Zoey sighed and replied back, 'Yes, it is. But before I came here, I took a pregnancy pill that would prevent me from getting pregnant so... you don't need to worry about getting me pregnant, sweetie.' Zoey stroked her thumb against Mike's cheek while he smiled a bit and said, "That's good... but... just to be safe." Mike got off his bed, grabbed his shorts and pulled out the clear white package. "I still want us to be safe, okay?" Zoey nodded as she soon removed her panties, being now fully nude while Mike opened the package and soon placed the condom around his erection, fitting it like a glove. "Okay... I'm ready." Mike soon got back into his bed, kneeling over Zoey while she soon wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, slightly pulling him closer, grinding their lower reigns against each other, releasing a soft moan from one another.

Before Mike would finally receive Zoey's virginity, he looked down at her and said in a sweet yet loving tone, "Zoey... I know this is our first time... but... do you trust me?" Zoey nodded slowly while she leaned her head close to Mike and said in a sweet and soft whisper, 'I do trust you, Mike. I know you would never harm me in any way, so... I trust you with my body and with my virginity. Mike, take me now. Love me... please.' Mike sighed calmly, placing a kiss on Zoey's lip and soon said, "I will... il mio amore." Mike once more spoke in Italian as he gripped Zoey's waist and soon... thrust his cock straight into Zoey's pussy, pushing half of his erection inside of her. "Ohhh!" The two groaned and moaned in deep pleasure, feeling the tightness of each other, Zoey bit her lip softly while Mike grinded his teeth a bit. "My god... you're so... tight." Mike slowly gasped in and out while Zoey did the same as she soon said in a sweet tone, 'Okay... go!' Once he was given the okay, Mike started fucking Zoey's slit softly, pushing only half of his cock in and out of Zoey's slit, causing them both to moan, hiss and groan pleasingly. "Oh god... Zoey." Mike grunted Zoey's name, deeply enjoying her sweet and tight inner walls behind thrusted by his hard and thick erection while Zoey gasped, moaned but mostly screamed passionately. 'Oh Mike...' Zoey dug her nails into Mike's neck, arousing him even more as he kept fucking her in a slow yet tender pace.

"Oh Mike... yes." Zoey moaned and screamed in deep pleasure, loving and enjoying Mike's rough yet loving thrusts against her tight womb. 'Zoey... tell me... is this what you hoped for?' Mike whispered into Zoey's ear, sending shivers down her spine once more as she said in passionate tone, "Yes! Oh yes, this is what I hoped and dreamed for all my life! I am finally losing my virginity to the man I love so very much! Keep going, please! Fuck me even more!" Zoey begged Mike to keep going, the sound of Zoey's passionate begs for more made Mike feel even more aroused than ever. 'I will keep going until none of us can handle it anymore! I will love you until we both pass out!' Mike soon enough, broke his own limits, and started pounding Zoey in a faster and rougher pace, causing her to scream and moan in even more pleasure than ever. "Oh, sweet god, yes! More... fuck me even more, Mike! Fuck me like you fuck those three versions of myself in your hot dream... please!" Mike didn't need to be told a second time as he soon started going harder, fucking Zoey's slit harder and faster, making her scream and moan like an angelic banshee. "OH YES! So fucking amazing!" Zoey gasped, moaned and screamed passionately, feeling Mike's rough and lovingly thrusts inside of her like she was being pleased by a god!

"Ohhhh, fucking god! Mm, you feel so fucking tight against my hard cock, Zoey!" Mike grunted pleasingly while he soon wrapped his arms around Zoey's waist and started fucking her even harder. 'Ohhhhhhhh fucking god!' Zoey screamed even more, feeling Mike going even harder than ever before, pounding her like he was wrecking a building with a wrecking ball! 'Oh Mike, yes! More, fuck me even more!' Mike only did what she wanted while he soon started making out with her once more, moaning and groaning in between their hot make out session while Mike increased his pace even more, fucking Zoey's slit harder and faster, absolutely loving every single moment of this! "Mmm, you like this, don't you?" Mike said into Zoey's ear, "You like how hard I am going right now? I am fucking you like how those five versions of myself fucked you in your sexy dream of yours?" Zoey gasped and moaned passionately as she soon said, 'Yes! Yes, you are! But you are doing an even more hotter job... because this is real! I am loving every single second you thrust your hard and massive cock into my sweet and tight little pussy... don't stop at all! Keep fucking me, Mike!' Zoey pulled Mike into another kiss as he kept going, fucking Zoey's pussy harder and harder, moaning and groaning against each other mouths. "MmmmMmmmMmmmMmmmmMmmm!" The two kept going, refusing to stop at all until... they both felt the same burning sensation from earlier, meaning they are almost close to climaxing again.

"Mmmm! Z-Zoey... I'm getting close again!" Mike said from he gasped and grunted softly as Zoey soon answered back, 'M-me too... oh god... I don't think I can hold it in any longer...' The two soon kissed one more time as Mike lifted Zoey up, pushing her chest against his while she wrapped legs around his waist as Mike started using all of his force inside of him and started fucking Zoey in the most hardest pace he could ever go. "MmmmMmmmMmmMm!" They moaned and groaned against their hot and passionate kiss while Mike kept pounding Zoey harder and harder, refusing to stop for even a second, wanting to finish with all he has left in him. 'OH MIKE!' Zoey screamed Mike's scream as he soon did the same, "OH ZOEY!" With one final thrust into her, Mike and Zoey soon screamed in absolute pleasure, echoing throughout the neighborhood as Mike soon ejaculated hard into his condom while Zoey explode all over her waist and Mike's waist. The two soon gasped in and out tiredly, their breaths kept hitting each other faces as Mike soon pull out of Zoey while they fell back down onto the bed with Mike on top of Zoey. The two looked at each other and only said in deep loving pleasure, "I... love you... so much."

About 20-30 minutes passed by, Mike and Zoey both took a long and calm shower together, cleaning themselves off as they were now laying on top of Mike's bed, both wearing their pajamas, yet Mike was shirtless and Zoey only wore her lavender pajamas bottoms. The two held each other in a loving embrace, remaining quiet for a few minutes until Mike broke the silence. "This was... just... perfect." Zoey sighed and said back, 'I agree. Everything that I have hoped for came true and was 1000 times better than I ever imagined it would be.' Zoey nuzzled her head against Mike's, making them smile sweetly a bit. 'I am so glad I gave you my virginity, Mike. I knew... I made the right choice of being with you.' Zoey kissed Mike on the lip as he soon said, "I'm glad you gave it to me... and I'm glad I finally had sex for the first time in my life... and it being with you made it all the sweeter." Mike placed a soft kiss on Zoey's head, making her giggle and blush softly. 'Thanks, Mike.' The two sighed softly while they soon yawned very tiredly. "Sleepy?" Zoey replied with a nod as Mike soon turned off the lights, covered himself and Zoey with a warm blanket as they held each other in a hugging position.

"Goodnight, Mike... thank you for being my first." Zoey said in a sweet and tired tone while Mike replied back, 'It was a pleasure having this moment with you, il mio amore.' Mike kissed Zoey's head again while he held her close. 'Sweet dreams, Zoey. I love you.' Zoey smiled softly and said, "I love you too... but Mike, what did you said just now?" Mike playfully smirked and said, 'I said il mio amore... it means my love in Italian.' Zoey giggled and said, "Oh, okay then. It sounded very romantic to me. Sleep well, Mike." Zoey soon fell to sleep while Mike did the same as they finally fell asleep after having their very first time together.

 **It is finally done! I hope you all enjoyed this sweet and erotic chapter I just did. Thank you all for reading it. Have a nice day and also... Happy Valentine's Day :) See you all again next time, bye**


End file.
